The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head structure comprising on a substrate a flux conductor layer and two electrically conducting layers, which electrically conducting layers are each located one above the other at separate levels, and which are partly located between the substrate and the flux conductor layer, the first layer including a first winding having a first through-connection end and a first connecting track having a first connecting end, and the second layer including a second winding having a second through-connection end, and a second connecting track having a second connecting end, the through-connection ends being interconnected and the connecting tracks being adjacent to each other.
Such a structure is generally known for a thin-film writing head. For writing a signal, a current is sent through the winding via the connecting tracks. As the connecting tracks and the winding have a resistance, heat will develop. With the tendency toward smaller magnetic head dimensions, especially narrower magnetic heads, the dimensions of the windings and more specifically those of the connecting tracks also become smaller. As the resistance depends on the cross-section of the current conductors, in this case inter alia the connecting tracks, the resistance and consequently the heat developed during operation will increase, which may cause problems, such as poor functioning or even breakdown of the magnetic head.